


Uwiąd

by Filigranka



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, tagowie i ratingi za autorką, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Zgoda jest, przejrzała pod kątem literówek Hasz.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Uwiąd

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Decline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/723457) by [PepperPrints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPrints/pseuds/PepperPrints). 



> Zgoda jest, przejrzała pod kątem literówek Hasz.

  
 Cóż, ta sytuacja dowodziła przynajmniej, że Isvarczycy też mają poczucie humoru.  
      Scar oznajmił Kimbleyowi, że nie zamierza go zabić – i dotrzymywał słowa. To, co zrobił, bolało, jak samo zabijanie, nie dość wszakże, by powstrzymać Solfa od swoistego podziwu. Oto on, związany od stóp do głów, plama przybrudzonej bieli na tle piasku, gotował się we własnej skórze, oszołomiony i odwodniony. Usta miał suchutkie, piekły go oczy, a skóra cierpła od tego obrzydliwego, lepkiego potu oraz żwiru. Przez pewien czas Scar po prostu patrzył. Nie pokazywał tego po sobie, ale Kimbley wiedział, że tamten jest rozbawiony: on wymroził Scara na Północy, ten pozwoli się mu spalić na pustyni.  
      Nigdy dotąd nie widział isvarskiego uśmiechu i w jakiś pokrętny sposób zachciał teraz to zmienić – choćby swoim kosztem.  
      Solf, w przeciwieństwie do torturowanego dawniej Scara, był z oczywistych względów ubrany. Pustynia była znacznie gorsza niż we wspomnieniach z wojny. Mundury szyto wówczas ze znacznie cięższych materiałów, a przecież nigdy nie miał wrażenia, że go duszą, inaczej niż teraz. Nawet cienka tkanina garnituru zdawała się w tym upale obcisła i dławiąca; mokra od potu, całkowicie zrujnowana – na próżność nadal starczało mu przytomności. Włosy leżały rozrzucone na piasku, ich atramentowa czerń odcinała się ostro od jasnego terenu. Pot przylepił kilka pasm do twarzy mężczyzny, na amen; nie mógł złapać tchu.  
      Isvarczyk stał nad nim, obojętny i odległy. Nie przez cały czas patrzył: niekiedy odchodził na moment, pewnie by coś zjeść, wypić albo po prostu na przechadzkę, zgadywał Kimbley. Próbował się uwolnić za każdym razem, gdy zostawał sam, ale Scar znał swój fach – więzy były ciasne, a tatuaże alchemika zniszczone.  
      To drugie wyglądało na poważniejszy problem, lecz Kimbley był trzeźwym człowiekiem. Farba z tatuaży bladła już kilkakrotnie, z najzupełniej naturalnych przyczyn. Dbał o swoje dłonie z najwyższą starannością, jednak skóra po prostu się zużywała i formuły często wymagały drobnych korekt, rutynowych napraw. Scar zniszczył wierzchnią warstwę skóry, ale ta kiedyś się zaleczy i stanie na nowo idealnym materiałem. Jedynym prawdziwym kłopotem było to, że do wciąż świeżej rany przy każdym ruchu Solfa wpadał piasek, swędząc, piekąc, doprowadzając jakąś ukrytą część jego umysłu do szaleństwa.  
      Isvarczyk zrobił to celowo, alchemik był pewien.  
      Tak samo celowo wrócił tym razem z menażką. Otworzył ją nonszalancko, wypił łyk; Kimbley obserwował go z ukosa. Alchemik oddałby wszystko za łyk wody – tamten to wiedział i pragnął, by więzień o nią błagał.  
      — Nie wiedziałem, że taki z ciebie sadysta — zauważył Solf głosem ochrypłym, lecz nadal mrucząc.  
      Mimo okularów przeciwsłonecznych z łatwością dostrzegł, jak Scar mruży oczy.  
      — Och, że jesteś okrutny — kontynuował Kimbley; język ciążył mu w suchych ustach, jak obca istota — nie może być wątpliwości, jednak zawsze byłeś bardzo bezpośredni  przy zabijaniu alchemików. Nie masz w zwyczaju igrać z ofiarami – ale dla mnie zrobiłeś wyjątek. Jestem zaszczycony.  
      Isvarczyk, jak zwykle milczący, upił kolejny łyk z menażki. Solf śliniłby się, gdyby miał choć trochę mniej zaschnięte usta. Gardło zdarł dawno, usta smakowały żwirem, ale ciągnął.  
      — To tak, jak ja. — Uśmiech. — Najbardziej lubię główne dania. Zwykle nie zostaję, by podziwiać odczołgujące się resztki.  
       Scar, opuszczający powoli menażkę, spiął się lekko, doskonale wiedząc, dokąd ta rozmowa zmierza.  
      — Ale powinienem był zostać, wtedy, przy twojej rodzinie — westchnął Kimbley, ponownie osuwając się na piasek. — Że też twój brat musiał umrzeć w ten sposób... Zostawić ci to ramię. Zabić się, żebyś mógł żyć. To okropne, tak umierać, wykrwawiać się. Tak bardzo boli i tak bardzo się ciągnie, powolna i męcząca śmierć... Jedna z gorszych. Ty byś to wiedział, prawda? przecież niemal umarłeś w ten sposób?  
      Ryzykowny ruch, bo ostatnim razem, gdy Kimbley wspomniał brata Ishvarczyka, skończył z dziurą w brzuchu. Scar znów wykazał się wtedy rzadkim czarnym humorem („powiedziałeś, że to była lewa strona, tak?”), a Solf był zbyt zajęty krwawieniem, by to docenić, ale teraz – teraz cenił to sobie niezwykle wysoko.  
      — Skoro o tym mowa... Co sądzono w Ishvarze o samobójstwie? — zapytał, przechylając nieco głowę. — Bo to właściwie uczynił, czyż nie? W szlachetnym celu, ale samobójstwo to samobójstwo. Może poszedł do...  
      Kimbley nie miał szansy skończyć. Stopa walnęła go w tył czaszki i pchnęła w dół. Nie bardzo silnie: uderzenie nie miało go skrzywdzić, raczej poniżyć. Scar wcisnął mu twarz w piasek, przytrzymując tak długo, że Solf był niemal pewien, że się tu udusi. Obiecując sobie w duchu, że nie będzie się rzucał, Kimbley wstrzymał oddech, ale gdy płuca zaczęły go palić, a pierś się zapadać, nie mógł dłużej walczyć z instynktem samozachowawczym. Wił się pod butem, przez kilka strasznych sekund przekonany, że Isvarczyk tym razem nie żartuje – ale tamten wycofał się i kopnął go ponownie, przewracając na plecy, pozwalając odetchnąć.  
       Widok, jaki przedstawiał sobą Solf, daleki był od godnego. Mężczyzna krztusił się, oddychał ciężkimi haustami, próbując wyrównać oddech, rozpaczliwie złapać trochę cudownego, cudownego tlenu. Rzucał się na piasku, jęcząc. Pot na jego twarz sprawił, że piasek przylepił się do skóry i Kimbley charknął, razem ze śliną wykasłując trzeszczące okruchy.  
       — Jeszcze raz wspomnisz mojego brata — oznajmił Scar, spokojnym, niskim, bardzo poważnym głosem — a utnę ci język.  
       Solf się zaśmiał, bez tchu. Podniósł na mężczyznę wzrok, oczy miał wielkie, wielkie, zbyt wielkie, omdlewał z gorąca i braku powietrza, Ishvarczyk był tylko plamą, a świat się trochę kręcił.  
      — Naprawdę? — zadrwił Kimbley. — Ależ to niesmaczne. Jesteś jeszcze potworniejszy, niż myślałem — W jego głosie nie było obrzydzenia, tylko czysta przyjemność.  
      Solfowi udało się osiągnąć drobny sukces – Scar wreszcie drgnął. Więcej: opadł na jedno kolano, przykucając przy alchemiku. Przesłonił przy okazji promienie słońca, za co Kimbley był niesamowicie wdzięczny.   
      — Nic o mnie nie wiesz — odparł po prostu Isvarczyk, ściągając okulary słoneczne, odsłaniając oczy, te oczy, które Solfa och-tak-bardzo bawiły.  
      — Wiem, że mnie torturujesz — zripostował łatwo alchemik — tylko po to, by patrzeć, jak się skręcam. Taka jest paskudna prawda. Jesteś nieczysty i zdegenerowany... i skomplikowany też. Mówiłem ci, jesteś jak ja.  
      Scar nie odpowiedział, a alchemik spróbował poderwać się do siadu. Nie wyszło, opadł ponownie, śmiejąc się z siebie i oprawcy – z tego wszystkiego.  
      — Bawi cię to? — spytał. — Sprawia trochę satysfakcji?  
      Chciał usłyszeć, jak tamten to przyznaje. Chciał zobaczyć, jak usta wykrzywia mu ponury uśmiech. Chciał poczuć jego wściekłość. Chciał znowu spróbować jego warg.  
       W tym momencie pocałunek byłby jak szklanka zimnej wody. Suche, podrażnione usta Kimbleya zapiekły jeszcze mocniej, pożądanie opanowało go niemal kompletnie.  
      Isvarczyk schwycił Solfa za skołtunione włosy, pociągnął. Głowa poleciała mu w tył i Solf skrzywił się, ale utrzymał uśmiech. Nagle bliskość Ishvarczyka stała się bardzo, bardzo odczuwalna, a wyobrażony pocałunek wcale nie taki niemożliwy. Alchemik czuł cudzy oddech na swoim policzku i odpowiadał spojrzeniem na spojrzenie czerwonych oczu – z pełnym wyższości uśmiechem.  
       — Masz ochotę, widzę — podrzucił Kimbley — pocałować mnie albo zabić. Jedno z dwojga.  
      Albo może obie na raz – to zdawało się równie prawdopodobną opcją. Ale Scar nie zrobił nic. Stał, jak stał, z palcami zagłębionymi we włosy alchemika, zmrużonymi oczyma. Solf czekał, sekundy wlokły się, niczym godziny, gdy tak trwali, nieruchomi i milczący. W końcu Ishvarczyk uniósł menażkę znowu, otworzył ją zębami i zaczął lać wodę nad twarzą więźnia. Celowo niestarannie, nigdy nie zatrzymując dłoni na dość długo, by Kimbley dał radę schwycić w usta zbyt wiele. Mała, złośliwa gra, ale alchemik był zbyt spragniony, by spasować. Scar ciągnął zabawę, dopóki pojemnik nie był pusty, wtedy dopiero puścił Solfa i wstał.  
      — Skądże — stwierdził po prostu. — Na obie jesteś zbyt żałosny.


End file.
